


Dots, Spots & Beauty Marks

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: You can't stop appreciating every little detail about Prompto.





	Dots, Spots & Beauty Marks

“Huh, what is it? Something on my face?”

You had been staring at Prompto next to you on the couch, and not just for a short while. He looked at you now with those naive blue-violet eyes, cracking an innocently crooked grin; the usual features that had you enamored with your happy-go-lucky boyfriend.

Today your eyes were on the dozens of little brown flecks that lived on his cheeks, and how they were exaggerated by the sunkissed glow he’d accumulated so far this summer. Prompto’s face and even shoulders were flush with slight sunburn, somehow lifting all these fairer flecks on his skin you’d somehow managed to miss. You could largely thank Prompto’s most recent set of outdoor photoshoots for that… It was hard to explain why you loved these features so much, but they were hard not to give attention to.

You grinned.

“Just lots of cute freckles.”

Prompto chuckled and showed you his signature sheepish smile, having taken a break from scrolling through his photos. Was he blushing too? Probably, though not that you could tell with how pink his cheeks had become.

“You really think my freckles are cute?” He asked as innocently as ever, his voice amorous and playful as he always was with you. His shoulder bumped into yours.

“Of course I do. I love all of them.” You replied, receiving a another soft chuckle in response. By now Prompto was surely blushing, already switching his camera off and turning to you.

“You have some of those, too. The uhh… You know, the body spots?” He poked you softly in the tummy around where a few of them were sure to be.

“You mean ‘beauty marks’?”

Prompto blinked once, then nodded. “Oh. Yeah, yeah, those!” Afterwards, he took to looking at you up and down and across your hunched up frame, crossing his arms while he pondered something. “Hmm… You have some of those too.” As it turned out, Prompto was mentally mapping the marks on your body–or rather, where he believed those hidden by your clothes were placed.

You cocked an eyebrow, corners of your lips turning up with amusement. “Oh, you wanna try me? How well do you know my body, Prom? Tell me where they are, as many as you can~”

“Oh, you’re on, babe. I know you like the back of my hand.”

“Then less talk, more connecting the dots!” You mocked playfully, gesturing with your hands like the flapping of lips, generating a laugh before Prompto got to work on the challenge. Immediately, he made a dramatic show of smacking his lips, raising his arm to twirl his pointer finger in the air before landing on an area above your chest and towards your armpit; a place which was concealed by your t-shirt, unlike him.

“Yep, I have one there. Next?”

“There, and there … You’ve got like a couple… Right… Around heeere.” Your boyfriend leaned in and circled a small general area on your middle side, then looked you in the eyes for reassurance. “Right?”

“Somewhere around there! And…?”

“I guess this would _technically_ be a freebie if your legs weren’t crossed, but you definitely have one–” Prompto reached for your bare leg and uncurled it into his lap then, lightly twisting your knee to reveal one of your less prominent beauty marks behind it. “–Right here! Oh, and of course there’s that cute tiny birthmark you have that sort of looks like a half-melted cactuar.”

It was already sufficient, but yet you quizzed once more for the fun of it. “Where is it?”

Prompto paused, curling one of his legs up on the couch as he rested his face in his hand, pursing his lips and looking at you impishly. “On your buttcheek… Another personal favorite of mine, if I may say so.”

You clapped your hands in defeat. He looked so proud of himself. You knew by now that your boyfriend was attentive to details about you, as he’d proven it now and then; which articles of clothing were your favorites, your preferences in food, your daily habits. Even still, you were surprised to find how much he’d paid attention to the minute details of _you,_ of your own body. And although you’d challenged him for fun, it had proved to be a strangely endearing testament to just _how much_ this adorkable man was into you.

“Oops. Hey, I almost forgot this one…”

You were lost in your infatuation when Prompto seemed to continue. You looked at him questioningly when he scooted nearer to you, tilting his head as he focused in on a single area of your body, pointing somewhere towards your shoulder.

“Huh? You mean this one? You already got that one_–Aah!”_

He had you, lips on your neck as you struggled in Prompto’s grasp, giggling at the ticklish sensation of nimble pecks you tried to shrug your way out of, and wisps of hair brushing the side of your face. He got you good with a sneak attack, fighting through your pokes at his sensitive sunburn. Eventually he switched to soft, open-mouthed kisses while you caught your breath. When Prompto leaned back, still holding you at arms length while you swore, you caught a glimpse of those flush, freckle-filled cheeks again. He returned his lips to rest in the crook of your neck, sighing into it and raising a few hairs while his arms properly curled themselves around your body.

_“Well,_ what can I say? You’re my beauty and I have to make my mark!” You laughed again alongside him, lungs hurting now as you wiped a tear from the corner of your eye. He continued. “I don’t think it’s much of a secret, but… I love all your spots, too.”


End file.
